


Day one-getting lost

by amypond633



Series: I dont want the world, i want you [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: Magnus wants to take alec to his favorite sushi shop, but he can't seem to find it.





	Day one-getting lost

They were supposed to be headed to a sushi shop in japan, Magnus had said it was his favorite and that they just had to try it. The problem was he hadn't been there in over 50 years, and now they were a little more than lost.  
Alec laughed as his boyfriend looked around them in confusion, taking in the buildings that had somehow changed from little shops to apartments and houses.  
“Are you gonna admit it or not?”  
Magus looked at him, offence in his voice “admit what exactly?”  
“That you have no idea where we are.”  
“Alexander! I am over four hundred years old, i would like to think you would have more trust in my navigation skills.”  
Signing Alec followed behind as Magnus pulled him down the road, holding his hand. Sometimes the warlocks stubbornness shined through just a little too much.  
They followed the road for another few blocks before Magnus stopped and looked around again. They were surrounded now by slightly bigger houses, obviously just traveling farther into the cities housing district.  
“Why don't we just turn around?” Alec smiled, pulling the hand holding his.  
“Why don't you shut your mouth!” Magnus pulled his hand away and placed them in his hips. “I swear it was just around the corner.”  
“How long ago was it just around the corner?”  
“I don't know, sometime in the 1960’s”  
“Magnus! It’s not here any more. Or we are just in the wrong place.”  
“We can't be in the wrong place, this has it be it!” he yelled, walking away. his voice grew quiet “It should be here.”  
“Magnus,” Alec sighed walking over to him. “Whats wrong?”  
Dropping his head Magnus spoke quietly “it can't just not be here, it was supposed to be the one thing that didn’t change.”  
Turning he buried his face in Alec’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hugging back Alec noticed that his boyfriend was shaking, gasping breaths escaped his mouth now closed to Alecs ear.  
“It had been here for as long as i have,” his voice was quiet and shaky “i just thought it, of all things, would actually stay.”  
“I'm sorry baby,” Alec sighed “i didn't know.”  
They stood there for a while, holding each other as Magnus cried the last of his tears. The younger rubbing his back, and whispering quietly to him.  
“We can go home if you want? Order in may-” Alec stopped, the smell of fish and sea salt suddenly hit him. He looked to where it was coming from, carried on the wind from just around the corner. Taking magnus’ hand Alec began to follow the smell, much to the confusion of his boyfriend.  
Once around the corner and down a few corners they found it. A small shop, hidden behind all the suburban homes, with the smell of seafood and soy sauce coming from inside.  
Smiling Alec turned to the warlock only to find him crying once again.  
“Oh no, magnus, what is it?” stepping closer Alec grabbed his arm  
“Nothing, I'm just honestly really happy” he let out a wet laugh.  
Still crying, but with a smile on his face, Magnus lead them inside. Together they ordered and ate what Alec agreed had to be the best sushi in the world, if only because of how happy it made Magnus. Throughout the hole meal he told stories to Alec of the years he had visited the shop, the friends he had brought and adventures that had inside.  
By the end of the meal they were both laughing and the idea of going home was become the hardest part of the day.


End file.
